


One-word Drabbles

by silhouettts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, drabbling my way through writers block, not a fix-it drabble, soft, trash can not a trash can't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silhouettts/pseuds/silhouettts
Summary: A collection of short explicit works centered around our favorite trilogy space opera characters.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One-word Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying to get back into writing fic again after not writing in a very long time. After some Twitter threads, I decided to jump the gun and write smaller dabbles as I work on fleshing out a larger piece. I'll be adding to this sporadically!
> 
> Thanks!

Rain hammered against the glass, clearing the last of the dust that clung to its panes. It was a rarity to feel water droplets hum against the ground in this desolate place, so Ben laid his hand along the wooden floor. He allowed his breath to slow as he felt the parched earth replenish itself through the Force. 

Ben’s mind drifted as the Force unraveled itself. The desert seemed to sing. He knew about how the desert climate worked – as soon as the rain cloud pushed through, the dirt will return to dust caked on his shoes and within his eyes. It’s all a cycle. The Force hummed in agreement. 

The mattress shifted next to him, and Ben lifted his hand off the floor. 

His eyes slid over the small, but somehow larger than any star, bundle of blankets. 

Rey was talented at finding sleep faster than him, even after they hushed the last of his demons together. But the dark wasn’t so dark, anymore, so Ben didn’t mind. Her snores were rhythmic, giving away how deep within slumber she was. 

Ben turned back to the window. His life with Rey now, as it has always been, was anything but a consistent cycle. 

It changed with them. 

Some night they were slow, and Ben moved over Rey and worshiped every inch of her sun kissed skin. Ben whispers forgiveness into each her old battle wound with his lips, and Rey, oh Rey, she always accepts. 

Some nights they were desperately fast to make up for lost time, and Rey slid down Ben’s body, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking until he came. Rey’s eyes always burned with wickedness as she breaks him over his orgasm, his spine snapping like twigs from the release. 

Some nights they were rough, and Rey rode him with abandon until Ben lurched forward and kissed her so hard that she almost forgot how to breathe. 

And some nights, their tempo stopped, and they just lay together to listen to the rain, and that was fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/silhouettts). I'm also on [tumblr](https://silh0uetttes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
